Azrail
Azrail pronounced (Az - Ray - El) Azrail/History=Azrail/History |-|Second Tab Title=Second tab content goes here. |-|Third Tab Title=Third tab content goes here. Also Known As Lord Railian Emperor Raizel Abilities As a Sikathari; Azrail has the following abilities * Sikathari Physiology **Unpredictability **Injury Immunity **Feral Mind ***Enhanced Instincts ***Fighting Instinct ***Killing Instinct ****Killing Intent ***Pain Suppression ***Predator Instinct **Enhanced/Supernatural Condition ***Enhanced/Supernatural Combat ****Enhanced/Supernatural Unarmed Combat ****Weapon Proficiency/Supernatural Weapon Proficiency ***Enhanced/Supernatural Durability ***Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance ***Enhanced/Supernatural Speed ***Enhanced/Supernatural Strength ***Enhanced/Supernatural Survivability **Combat Empowerment **Anger Empowerment ***Rage Form * Isfet Arts **Chaos Attacks **Chaos Energy Arts **Chaos Inducement **Curse Inducement **Chaos Negation **Destabilization **Discord Arts **Destruction ***Universe Destruction **Disaster Arts **Disintegration **Disruption ***Electronic Disruption **Elemental Arts ***Elemental Transmutation **Emotion Arts ***Emotion Inducement **Form Arts **Meta Matter Arts ***Matter Transmutation ***Transmutation ***Division by Zero **Paradox Arts **Unpredictability ***Freedom **War Arts ***War Inducement **Weather Arts * Faust Force ** Electro Arts **Dark Arts ***Blood Arts ***Summoning ****Faust Summoning ***Curse Arts ****Curse Inducement ***Destruction ***Elemental Arts ***Extrasensory Perception ***Flight ***Illusionary Arts ***Possession ***Shapeshifting ***Telekinesis ***Telepathy ***Teleportation **Dark Energy Arts *Dragon Soul **Dragon Arm **Dragon Armor **Dragon Aura **Dragon Heart **Draconic Energy Manipulation **Draconic Element Manipulation **Elemental Breath **Elemental Combat **Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Roar *Dark Lord **Dark Soul *Evolutionary Cocoon **Body Modification ***Bio-Augmentation ***Customization ***Enhanced Condition ***Power Activation **Evolution ***Enhancing Mutation ***Reactive Attribute Enhancement ***Supernatural Beauty ***Transformation **Progression ***Accelerated Aging ***Accelerated Development ***Accelerated Muscle Development ***Accelerated Growth **Stage Advancement ***Advanced Powers ***Rank Promotion ***Transformation Advancement ***Transformation Skipping Abilities Gained From Evolution *Raw Power *Creation *True Power *Dark Chi Arts *Armageddon Force Information Overview Azrail is a Dark Lord of Sikathari origin and one of the greatest Dark Lords of all time. Azrail managed to conquer half of the continent before he met major resistance from an Alliance of Nations who finally managed to work together. With his love Eremetia, he conquered Nations without mercy killing their leaders until he met his end when his beloved betrayed him and worked with the Heroes to defeat him which resulted, in the end, of his campaign however before he was locked away he marked his unborn child in Eremetia with his Soul Mark which allowed his daughter to find him when she was old enough and to bring him back. Biography Azrail's Childhood Azrail was born in the year 5067 in the Old Empires Era. Azrail was abandoned as a child and as such grew up without knowing his parents or even who he was so he gave himself the name Azrail. As Azrail was growing he lived in the Wilds of Vernon a highly dangerous forest infested with Beasts and Monsters how Azrail survived is not known only that he did and that he struggled to do so. Around the time Azrail turned 7 he came across an Esper Hermit who was named Eremitia she was a Hermit who practiced Arts which was what attracted him to her. Eremitia decided to take him in because of his Sikathari bloodline. Azrail's childhood took a turn for the better when Eremitia took him in as she took care of him and protected him as if he was her own brother regardless of the fact that she was only 2 years old than him. Around 3 years later when Azrail had turned 10 his 1st Esper Skill emerged and it was the Force that he gained access to 1st in the form of Arts. When this happened Eremitia began to officially teach Azrail Arts. Thanks to Azrail's Sikathari bloodline he picked up Eremitia 's teachings quickly and efficiently. Azrail and Eremitia got closer to the point Azrail viewed Eremitia like a sister and Eremitia viewed Azrail like he was her brother. Azrail and Eremitia unanimously decided to leave the Forest of Vernon for a more interesting place to be as they had both lived there for most of their lives. Azrail continued to learn Arts from Eremitia so much so that he mastered it gaining the following abilities https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Blood_Manipulation Blood Arts, https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Summoning Summoning, https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Curse_Manipulation Curse Arts, https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Destruction Destruction , https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Elemental_Manipulation Elemental Arts, https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Extrasensory_Perception Extrasensory Perception, https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Illusion_Manipulation Illusionary Arts, https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Possession Possession, https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Shapeshifting Shapeshifting, https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Telekinesis Telekinesis, https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Telepathy Telepathy, https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Teleportation Teleportation. 1 year later Azrail and Eremitia had left the of Vernon and gone to the Wilds which is filled with Snow capped mountains and long stretches of land. While Azrail was in the Wilds he found a sword that had been created by the Sikathari it was an Esper Object. Eremitia tried to wield the weapon but couldn't because it had a blood lock on it which meant anyone without Sikathari blood in them could not wield it but fortunately Azrail was a mixed blood Sikathari. The sword was named Cogitemus which translates to Wolf Killer. Azrail and Eremitia continued to travel together. Azrail began to practice the sword and he was good at it being able to use it efficiently within a month. Azrail and Eremitia began to equal each other in abilities around the time Azrail turned 12. Azrail's Adolescence When Azrail turned 13 he began to manifest a new Esper Skill in the form of Arts via Arts. It manifested in his sleep throwing Eremetia into the air nearly injuring her seriously this crushed Azrail as he never wanted to hurt her in any way. Azrail's new ability was extremely hard for him to control as by their very nature they were chaotic and rebellious but he managed to harness a small amount at a time harnessing bigger amounts over time. For the time, however, Azrail gained the abilities Transmutation, Disintergration, and Destruction. Azrail continued training with his Sword and Skills becoming a nearly unstoppable force on the battlefield. 3 years later, Azrail had turned 16 and Eremetia had turned 18. Azrail had become an unrivaled combatant having killed monsters that were viewed as calamities and Eremetia had become far more versatile with Skills to the point that she is able to open of World Gates allowing for control of extremely powerful creatures. Azrail and Eremetia began to date one another, around this time Azrail and Eremetia decided to go through one of her World Gates and explore other worlds which would allow both of them to get their hands on very powerful artifacts. Azrail and Eremetia on their expedition through the Worlds cam across a dying who had originally planned to kill the 2 intruders but instead decided to leave his will inscribed into them which granted Eremetia and Azrail Souls which increased their power greatly even giving Azrail a Draconic Soul Armor. 1 year later after extensive research and experimentation, Azrail and Eremetia began raising an army as they never forgot what the Templars did to their people however there was a difference between their views that would be the seed of Azrail's upheaval. Azrail wanted to enslave and subject the people to a fate worse than death, not just the church he wanted them all, Eremetia on the hand only wanted the church but their differences would not come into conflict with one another for some time. Azrail's Adulthood On Azrail's 19th birthday he and Eremetia slept with each other for the 1st time. Later Azrail had begun preparations for the invasion of the nations and he would soon be done. Azrail invaded the Nations with a ferocity never before seen he attacked and maintained power over 5 nations at once taking cities in mass by the hour. Azrail and Eremeria never bothered to show themselves only sending proxies to do their dirty work however they did come out sometimes when the proxies couldn't cut it or when they needed to blow off some steam which is how the Nations became aware of them and began aligning together to mount a defense against the hordes of Abyss Spawn that Eremetia had summoned forth. 3 years have passed, Azrail has conquered 2/3s of the world and he was in no hurry to stop however he had become more brutal, sadistic, and animalistic towards those he conquered he tortured and tormented the people he captured innocent or no they were made to suffer. His behavior had distanced him from Eremetia which would be his biggest mistake. Unknown Azrail, Eremetia had been feeding information to the Allied Nations betraying his moves to them. Soon after a major defeat at a capital city Azrail was forced to pull back to his base where unbeknownst to him Eremetia had smuggled the Heroes into. Around an hour after he settled himself into his base he had slacked his defenses as he thought he safe but he wasn't the Heroes showed themselves and an exhausting and intense battle commenced. Azrail's Death During the fight with the Heroes Azrail and Eremetia fought together holding their ground against the Heroes but when he was about to kill the Heroes Leader his intuition told him something was off and when he turned around Eremetia impaled him on her spear. His chest felt horrid blood was gushing from his mouth he was cold oh so cold it was taking him Death was taking him but he would not go slowly he used his Skills to lock on to all of them so that he could curse them however after he cursed them he felt the presence of another life inside Eremetia and he realized she was pregnant but regardless of how much he hated Eremetia he loved his daughter so instead of cursing his daughter he blessed her with Brand leaving all his Skills to her. Moments later he had passed away, the scourge of the world had passed. Aftermath The Aftermath of Azrail's death was tremendous Nations that had been destroyed began rebuilding, mass migrations were happening because when Azrail had conquered those who had fled survived and were now returning to their lands however desolate they were. The Allied Nations became the leading powers in the world controlling the economy and political scenes without limit. Second Life 'Kane's Childhood' Azrail reincarnated 1,587 years after his death. He was then born in the year 6677 OE to a Jane Lancaster. His mother gave him a new name that he excepted "Kane". Kane's new life was surprisingly nice compared to his last one though that would not last for long. Kane's mother was a Countess by marriage and because of this Kane's existence was a living and constant insult to the Count's name one that he would not tolerate. Kane had older stepsiblings who were legitimate heirs to the house by another woman and because of his stepfathers hate towards him they hated him as well. Kane, however, didn't care for their malice as he was used to hatred from all the people had he slaughtered as Azrail. Kane's mother was the 2nd wife of the house and as such the older children of the house had the first claim to the inheritance but because of the counts love for his mother she was favored more even though she didn't ask for it. The Counts other children and wife hated Jane and Kane so when she fell out of Grace with the count they took the opportunity to solidify their inheritance rites over the house. The Count, however, did end up sleeping with Jane once more which resulted in the birth of Kane's younger sister Iaso. When Kane rebirthed he kept his Soul and as a by-product, he kept his all of the abilities and memories from his time as Azrail so when he began gaining new abilities around the age of 9 he was confused because his Soul had already gone through the awakening and he hadn't trained a new ability so this came as a welcomed surprise until all the power began to cause trouble as his body wasn't developed enough to take it so he initiated an Evolution State which would send him into a comatose state where his body would evolve to accommodate all his power. When he went into a coma his mother rushed to his side to take care of him she called in the best healers she could afford to take care of him as the Count wouldn't help him because he was listening to his 1st wife whose name was Magdeline. After being in a coma for 2 years Kane awoke stronger than ever and with a litany of new abilities. During his evolution, Kane's abilities began to merge making massive amounts of power concentrate inside his body but Kane managed it allowing his body to adapt as needed but when his evolution was done he had gained 5 extremely powerful abilities that were Power, Power, Chi Arts, Creation, and Force. These powers made him beyond reach in terms of power to anyone in the Nations. When Jane and Iaso saw Kane they burst into tears and hugged him like they hadn't seen him in centuries this made Kane somewhat happy though it was short lived when he remembered Eremetia and the child he had never met and never would meet. Kane's recovery was shocking to everyone because some of the best healers in the country had tried to heal Kane but had failed which was kind of poised to happen as he wasn't lacking anything he just had too much energy roaming around his body but while he was asleep his story the story of Kane the Asleep Noble had spread like wildfire and had been a major problem for Jane and Iaso in their social lives as all people talked to them about was him which didn't help them emotionally but he was back now and he had the power to do as he pleased and he would. The last year of Kane's childhood was spent catching up on 2 years of schooling that he had missed but his mother was insistent that he wasn't behind and he didn't have the heart to fight her over it. Iaso would spend as much time as she could with him and he would spoil her as much as he could sneaking her sweets and things the servants had been told not to give her too much of. Kane loved his younger sister dearly as she was always wild like himself and even though she was 3 years younger than him she knew how to throw around some very "choice words" to Magdeline's children whenever they would try to cause them trouble. Magdeline's children were enraged at his recovery and his comatose state had given them much ammo to fire at Jane and Iaso but whenever they tried to screw over his family now he would interfere and brutally insult them leaving them with no face each time. 'Kane's Adolescence ' When Kane turned 17 the Count in an attempt to have him killed sent him to the frontlines along with his sister to die in battle this war at the time hadn't been one expected to be a long fight but this war would break out into the Pandeimos War which would last over 5 years and consume all the world. When Kane and Iaso arrived at the barracks they were treated even with contempt as the Count had given orders for them to be killed on the battlefield either by leaving them to die by enemy soldiers or by betrayal as long as they died he didn't care about the methods however Kane and Iaso didn't die in fact they excelled. Kane and Iaso thrived on the battlefield interchangeably defeating enemies with ease and grace, when Kane was the tank Iaso was the healer when Iaso was the tank Kane was the healer they had one another's back and because of this, the soldiers on both sides couldn't kill them on the battlefield. Kane noticed what was going on and let Iaso know and she began to keep a closer eye on her surroundings checking her food and drinks for drugs or poisons before consuming it. Kane and Iaso soared through war achievements to the point that when a Marquis was in their battlement due to the importance of the war rising he had transferred them to his personal unit. That had been the opportunity Kane was waiting for and oh boy did he take advantage of it. 'Kane's Adulthood ' When Kane turned 18 he and his sister Iaso had been transferred to the Marquis personal unit a unit that here stepfather had no control over due to being of inferior status to the Maquis. Kane and Iaso began to rise in reputation and stature in the Marquis personal unit because Kane was undeniably skilled with the sword and Iaso was skilled in Esper Arts in particular Arts and Arts which made her invaluable in battle as well. When the Marquis unit that is better known as Vain moved out Kane and Iaso went with them to the Emperor's side as a critical fight was being waged at his location. To Kane and Iaso's surprise and then immediate laughter the Count had been made their subordinate and they intended to make the best of it at his oh so painful expense. When the fight began Kane took the frontlines with Iaso and held their position long enough for reinforcements to come and finish off the remaining enemy soldiers however in holding their position they had saved the Emperor and his sons' lives. Due to saving the Emperor and his family Kane and Iaso were promoted to the Emperor's personal guard where they had some influence over the Emperor and his retinue which helped them to gain more political influence. Kane and Iaso used their new positions to become Grand Generals in the army this was extremely rare as before Kane and Iaso only 2 others had ever achieved such heights of glory and soon enough they had more military influence than anyone in the Empire even more so than the Emperor himself which would become a problem later but for now winning was what was on Kane's mind and he had no intention of stopping his campaign until he conquered the world like he had done as Azrail. Category:Human Category:Dark Lords Category:Sikathari Category:Esper